


Comfort

by ShippyWrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BOTH, Gen, Just Adrien getting the love he should, No Romance, and Gabriel being worthless, fluff?, sadness?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippyWrites/pseuds/ShippyWrites
Summary: Adrien needed comfort after his mom left, something his father couldn’t provide. But others could.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure. I saw a crack post and was gonna write something funny, but this happened instead. I’m sorry. Happy reading!

Adrien loved hugs.

He especially loved his mom’s hugs. They were always warm and soft, they were comforting. During a thunderstorm, before a shoot, after a shoot, before bed, just about anytime was good for a hug from his mom. So when they suddenly stopped, his world was flipped upside down. 

Adrien remembered his first shoot without her with vivid details. It was a year or so ago, early spring. He was still a homeschool boy, still naturally lit up the room upon entrance, still smiled and waved at everyone without a care, still a young boy with no worries. It was five minutes before his shoot and he was looking for his mom. The mom that wasn’t there anymore.

“Adrien, what are you looking for?”

Looking up, he saw his father, a scowl on his face.

“Mom? Where’s mom?”

Gabriel didn’t move. He only stared at his son, eyes hardening.

Oh.

She wasn’t there.

It was that moment Adrien remembered it sinking in. He could feel the light being sucked out of him, the weight of the world was suddenly on his shoulders.

“Go.”

Adrien remembered nodding and walking, but he couldn’t feel anything. It was almost as if the world turned black and white. There were voices all around but nothing he could understand. Someone put their hands on his shoulders and sat him down. His limbs felt like lead weights as he tried to pose. 

The shoot was a flop because no matter what they tried, the boy couldn’t smile.

After that, he never really did.

After that day, storms were scarier, the house was colder, his eyes were dimmer, and his heart was broken.

Gabriel did nothing to help his son.

Nothing.

Only once did Adrien try to get comfort from his father and it fell flat.

Adrien remembered it all too well.

It was a Friday night and it had begun to rain lightly. Adrien was reading a book in bed with his lamp as a light source. He found it calming to read while it rained. That is, until a clap of thunder shook the windows and his light’s went out. With a yelp, he tossed the book and hid his head under a pillow, hugging his black cat plush closer and waiting for his mom to come in like she always did.

He waited for a few minutes before realizing that she wasn’t coming.

That she was gone.

Taking a shaky breath, he sat up and got out of bed with his cat in hand and blanket wrapped around him. He tiptoed out of his room and to the hallway, the tall walls flashing with lightning every few seconds. The mirrors and photos reflected the white light, scaring Adrien even more. After quickly climbing the stairs at the entrance and almost tripping, he arrived at his father’s room. Not bothering to knock, Adrien entered. Gabriel was hunched over his desk, scribbling in the dim moonlight. Another crack of thunder caused Adrien to jump.

“Father?” Adrien whimpered, pulling his blanket tighter around him.

“What?!” Gabriel spat, spinning around to stare at his son. The boy let out an audible gulp while hugging the plush tighter.

“I-I’m scared.” He whispered.

“Adrien, you’re twelve. Get over it.”

“But mother would-”

“Your mother’s not here, Adrien. Get over it.”

“But-”

“I said: get over it.”

Adrien felt tears burn his eyes and he buried his face in his plush, furiously trying to rub them away.

“Let go of that stupid cat, Adrien. You’re too old for it now.”

Adrien shook his head and held it tighter, not letting go even as Gabriel tried to pull it away. Furious, Gabriel pulled one more time and accidentally ripped the cat’s head off. They both gasped and dropped the parts of the plush they held. 

“Now look what you did! Gah!” Gabriel growled and stormed to the door, opening it, “Go to bed, Adrien.”

Carefully picking up the head and body of the toy, making sure not to loose any stuffing, he left the room, tears beginning to spill. The door slammed behind him as he ran down the steps to get to his room. He was almost down when he tripped over his blanket and landed face first into the floor.  
He quickly scrambled up and rubbed his aching nose. Adrien plopped onto the bottom step and began to sob quietly, using the throbbing pain as an excuse. His torn cat plush sat in front of him, making him cry harder. He wasn’t sure how long he’s sat there before he heard a set of footsteps approaching him. Jumping up, he expected his father to be coming to scold him, but instead it was Nathalie, Gorilla was close behind.

“Adrien? Why aren’t you in bed?”

Shaking his head sadly, he ditched the blanket and began to walk to his room. Nathalie and Gorilla went to pick up his items before she let out a soft gasp.

“Adrien, what happened to your cat?”

“...Father...Tried to take him.” He replied softly.

As Adrien turned away the two exchanged upset glances. Gorilla picked up his blanket and wrapped around the child while Nathalie gingerly picked up the plush pieces. She nodded to Gorilla and turned to leave. He nodded to himself and gently picked Adrien up, carrying him to his room and tucking him into bed. Adrien couldn’t help the surprise on his face as Gorilla got Adrien’s favorite book off the shelf and handed it to him, nodding at it in encouragement. With a deep breath Adrien opened the book and began reading aloud to the man sitting on his bed. After a few pages Nathalie entered, the plush cat and a box in her hands. She took a seat by the window and told Adrien to continue. He did as told, glancing at her every once in awhile. It was half an hour later before she was finished.

“Done.” She announced faintly.

Adrien looked up in curiosity and Gorilla took the book and put it away, making sure to mark the page. Nathalie sat on the bed and handed Adrien his mended push. His face lit up immediately and he took it and hugged it close.

“I’m not as good as your father at sewing, so to cover any errors I brought this.”

In her hands she held a small, soft collar with a bell on it. His eyes widened as she put the collar on the stuffed toy. 

“Thank you.” He whispered, happy tears pooling in his eyes. She smiled and stood up to leave with Gorilla.

“You’re welcome, Adrien.”

Just as the were about to leave, Adrien leapt out of bed and hugged them tightly.

“Thank you, so much.”

With that, he ran back to his bed and nuzzled his plush.

 

Well...looking back...it wasn’t so bad a night after all.  
Perhaps his father was worthless, but Nathalie and Gorilla proved to make the night okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if you can tell, but I hate Gabriel Agreste. Anyway I think I’ll continue this story. It’ll basically be stories of people like Nino being the people Adrien needs in life.   
> Please review!


End file.
